


Perfect

by joeyramonehasruinedmylife



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, The Ramones
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joeyramonehasruinedmylife/pseuds/joeyramonehasruinedmylife





	Perfect

You spent a long time thinking about what Joey wrote: "To me, you are perfect". "Perfect" is a difficult concept to grasp. You use the word all the time – you'd used it just that morning when Joey brought you a cup of coffee as you got out of the shower "Oh, that's perfect, just what I needed" you'd said as you gulped at it while putting on your robe. But to have it applied to you? You were sure it didn't apply. You make personal calls on work time, you can't bake a roast, you eat ice cream straight from the container, you bite your fingernails... You're far from perfect. "Why do you think I'm perfect?" you asked Joey a few evenings ago. You were both lying in bed, your fingers trailing on his chest, sheets and blankets around your waists as you drowsed in the warm glow of the bedside lamp. Joey snorted, "Would a perfect person leave their make-up all over the bathroom counter?" he asked, "Or put their wet towel on the bed every single morning? Or hire a wedding videographer who can't film a wedding?" "Oh, shut it," you said, nudging him with your knees."I could go on!" he laughed, "but honestly, what do you want me to say? You're perfect for me," he concluded. "You're sweet, you're honest, you're funny ... you're perfect in all the ways that matter." Joey propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at you. "And you're beautiful. Why are you asking?" You stared up at Joey for a long moment before replying "I love you" you whispered. Joey smiled at that and laid back down to embrace you in his arms "I love you too" he said. you chuckled "You better because I've been waiting for you my whole life!" you kissed him gently. You both laid in silence and you drifted off to sleep. "Goodnight beautiful" Joey said quietly and planted a small kiss on your forehead before reaching over to turn off the light.


End file.
